danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Monokuma
|-|Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Monokuma.png Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Monokuma.jpg Danganronpa V3 - Height Chart - Monokuma & Monokubs.png Wczesny wygląd Monokuma Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Early Design.png Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Concept Art 01.png Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Monokuma.png Danganronpa The Animation Concept Art Monokuma 1.jpg Danganronpa The Animation Concept Art Monokuma 2.jpg Danganronpa 2 - Wizard of Monomi - Monokuma Designs.png Danganronpa 2 Height Chart Monomi and Monokuma.png |-| DR1= Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa 1 Opening - Monokuma 2.png Danganronpa 1 Opening - Monokuma.png Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card (Prologue).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma Silhouette on screen.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma announcing the mutual killing game.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mondo Owada grabbing Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mondo Owada throwing an exploding Monokuma.png Rozdział 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma explaining the Class Trial.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's typical Announcement.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba (Junko Disguise) stepping on Monokuma (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba (Junko Disguise) stepping on Monokuma (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sayaka Maizono's idol group in Sayaka's motive video (6).png Rozdział 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura meeting with Monokuma.png Rozdział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's money motive.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (01).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (02).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (04).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (05).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (06).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (07).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (08).png Rozdział 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Missing Monokuma bottles.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Weighting the Monokuma bottle pieces (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Weighting the Monokuma bottle pieces (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png Rozdział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png Rozdział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (1).png DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 08.png DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 09.png Epilog Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card (Epilogue).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma still active (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma still active (2).png |-|DR2= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Zwiastun File:Monokuma_(SDR2_Trailer_-1).png Opening Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Monomi True Intro English.png Danganronpa 2 Monokuma True Intro English.png Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Monomi True Intro Japanese.png Danganronpa 2 Monokuma True Intro Japanese.png Prolog Monokuma's_entrance_2.png Mono break.png Turned into Monomi.png Monokuma explaning trials.png Monokuma Army.png On his signal monobeast.png Rozdział 1 DR2 01191.jpg mono punch.jpg Monokuma_announcement_DR2.png tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo5_400.jpg B0042375 5020f2df1a776.jpg Tumblr inline mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg MONO EATING EAT.PNG Monokuma during Teruteru's exceution.jpg Rozdział 2 Monokuma Dr. Killgood.PNG Rozdział 3 Monokuma Jojo refrence.jpg event_91 (1).png The_wizard_of_monomi act.jpg Monokuma_in_Mikan_exe.jpg Rozdział 4 7NTaHs6.png Monokuma_in_gundham_exe.jpg Farewell_Tanaka.jpg Rozdział 5 Monokuma_vs_Monomi.jpg Monokuma_and_Monomi_corpe.jpg Millions_of_Monokumas.jpg Rozdział 6 Monokumas_final_form.jpg Tryb Wyspy Monomi fighting Monokuma in Isalnd Mode.jpg School Mode Usami.png |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png DRVRPS4 .jpg Vr.jpg Vr3.jpg |-|DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (English).png Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (Japanese).png Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (French).png Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Opening (Chinese).png Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (1).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (2).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Monokubs explaining the Class Trial.png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma explaining executions.png Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (Main).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (1).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma telling the students the first motive.png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma accidentally being destroyed by an Exisal (1).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma accidentally being destroyed by an Exisal (2).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monotaro).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monokid).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monophanie).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monosuke).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monodam).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (2).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (3).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Announcement.png Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (1).png Rozdział 2 Ryoma Hoshi's empty Motive Video (1).jpg Ryoma Hoshi's empty Motive Video (2).jpg Rozdział 3 Monokubs rebel against Monokuma.png Monokuma shows his affection toward part-timer.jpg Monokuma in Korekiyo's execution.jpg Rozdział 4 Monokuma_transfering_Gontas_memory.png Monokuma presenting Alter Ego Gonta Gokuhara.jpg Monokuma_in_Gontas_execution.png Rozdział 5 Monokuma mourning over the Monokubs.jpg Monokuma mourning over his Monokubs 2.jpg Monokuma's prize for completing the fourth Class Trial.jpg Shuichi Saihara shocked seeing an unknown body.png Danganronpa V3 Monokuma’s introduction (Japanese).jpg Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Introduction.jpg The Monokubs reapear.jpg Monokuma in Kaito's execution.jpg Monokuma with a flashback light 1.png Monokuma with a flashback light 2.png Rozdział 6 Monokumas_anger_for_breaking_the_rules.png Monokuma about to attack K1-B0 with exisals.jpg Monokuma and his Kubs trying to stop K1-B0.jpeg Shuichi Saihara asking Monokuma to stop the fight.jpg Tsumugi Shirogane's death.png Inne Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Monokuma.png Teatr Monokuma Saw Monokuma.png Monokumas_Theater_%282%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Monokuma_Theater_%283%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Monokuma_Theater_%284%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Monokuma_Theater_%285%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Monokuma_Theater_%287%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Back to the Monokuma.png Titanic Monokuma.png Jaws in Danganronpa.png Monokuma_Theater_%289%29_Danganronpa_V3.png Junk Monokuma Zombies .png |-|Anime= |-| Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga Chibi monokuma.png File:Monokuma2.png Monokuma coming up with a new objective.png File:Monokuma3.png Mukuro getting encountered by Monokuma.png Monokuma tired after Kuwata's excution.png Monokuma with the mastermind.png File:Monokumamanga.png File:Monokuma4.png File:Monokuma5.png File:Monokuma6.PNG File:Monokuma7.png Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō'' Hopespeakring.png Monokuma introducing himself.png Monokuma yellking at the studnet.png Monokuma confirming Souda about the traitor.png Kategoria:Galerie